


Somebody to Love

by VexedByLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Bored Loki, Loki/ Thor - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Professor Thor, Stripper Loki, Thor is a good boy, Unprofessional Behavior, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Loki is bored with his latest experiment - erotic dancing - that is, until he sees the gorgeous blond in the audience and agrees to just one more private performance...





	Somebody to Love

Loki was bored...

He stared at himself in the mirror of his private dressing room and decided that he just couldn't be bothered with all the bells and whistles tonight.

When he bought this place on a lark more than a year ago, it had been a new adventure...a way to blow off steam.

He'd always had a very sexual presence, and being on the stage...seeing the lust in the eyes of the men and women enraptured by his sinewy dances, made him feel very powerful...and he got off on it...or used to.

Now...not so much.

All the glitter and eyeliner in the world couldn't hide the boredom that had slowly crept in over the last few months.

He'd experienced more than his fair share of moist hands seeking to touch and nervous propositions from trembling lips to last four lifetimes.

Long ago, he'd already stopped the private shows altogether...benefit of being the boss - _he_ calls the shots....but now? Now even the stage itself held little appeal.

Maybe it was time to move on to something else altogether?

He heaves a resigned sigh and sprays some product into the roots of his hair, giving himself that 'just fucked' look that his fans seem to love.

Hair appropriately touseled, he moves on to the rest of the look for tonight.

No eyeliner this time...bare bones.

A bit of dusky stain on his lips...a bit more on his nipples...pinch and twist them a little to make them perky.

A knock at the door.

"Five minutes, sir."

He can hear the MC working the crowd up for him....the star of the show.

Everyone comes to Laufey's Den to see Loki...it's an experience not soon forgotten.

He eyes himself critically in the mirror.

Hair mussed to perfection, laying long and sleek over his shoulders and down his back, one bright green eye peeking out beguilingly between soft waves.

Tiny... _tiny_ black shorts...and nothing else.

A walking wet dream.

He absently pulls his cock out and closes his eyes, stroking himself slowly to get /just/ the right girth to tease he crowd...

{{Careful- not too much or you'll pop right out of those tight little nothings}}

Another knock.

He sighs and tucks his plump cock back in, arranging it for the best possible angle before heading to the stage.

*******

A deep, thrumming beat...Rihanna's 'Must Be Love on the Brain'

Soft spotlight fade in on Loki upside down on the pole, impossibly long elegant legs effortlessly holding him in place as his hands start in his hair and run slowly down the length of his lithe, muscular torso.

<<< 'And you got me, let go.... what you want from me?' >>>

A slow, graceful slide down...legs opening fluidly, he flips himself upright and immediately goes into a slow spin around the pole ending with feet elegantly planted as he languidly sinks into a wickedly spread squat...an invitation to look at the thick cock straining the fabric of those overworked hot pants.

<<< 'You love when I fall apart...' >>>

He finally opens his eyes to look out into the crowd, licking his lips as he searches for the one lucky bastard he's going to zero in on tonight.

{{There.}}

Blond...built like a brick shithouse, and already under his spell.

Loki begins to saunter forward with feline grace, his hips catching every downbeat with a subtle grind that leaves his audience wondering what he's like when he truly lets go.

His eyes are locked onto Pretty Boy in the expensive suit...he watches him shift in his seat...legs opening wider...the crotch of his trousers already being tested by the monstrous bulge of his hardening dick.

So, so pretty...he finds that he can't look away...maybe tonight won't be so dull after all?

Licking his lips, he lowers his chin and gives the man-candy a predatory stare as he slowly sinks to all fours at the front of the stage.

He's not surprised to find that he's in real danger of giving them more of a show than anticipated as his cock responds to the unwavering, gas flame stare of his prey.

<<< 'It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good...' >>>

Loki closes his eyes, mouth open softly as his brows furrow, hips circling rhythmically, shoulder muscles flexing as though he giving every rigid inch to the blonde Adonis in his mind.

He opens his eyes again, peeking at his now visibly flushed stage boyfriend through strands of ebony hair as he begins slower even more sensual movements...

<<<' Baby keep loving me...' >>>

Kneeling now, knees wide apart, eye fucking the Adonis to within an inch of his life as he lets his hands wander shamelessly over his chest, belly, hips, and thighs...

<<< 'Tired of being played...like a violin...' >>>

Slowly, he melts to the stage, back arching, knees drawing up, heels coming almost to the backs of his thighs as his hands slide down his pale flesh to the tight little briefs.

<<< 'Baby like ah ah ah....' >>>

Both the music and the soft spotlight fade as Loki's fingers disappear into the top of his shorts, his hips grinding gently up to meet them as he licks his lips and holds his 'lover's' eyes until the last possible moment.

*******

He leans against the dressing room door for a moment to catch his breath, his cock now barely contained by the spandex fighting so valiantly to keep the twitching girth pressed against his hip instead of popping out to seek some desperately needed attention.

Loki reaches down and lightly traces his fingers over the thick ridge of his head with a shuddery breath.

Oh, yes...he's definitely going to need a nice, hot _very_ soapy shower.

"Boss?"

Chavez's voice comes over the intercom on his dressing table just as he pulls himself out.

{{Fuck.}}

"Yeah?"

"Your mark wants a private show...I know you don't usually, but he said he'd pay anything and...well..." he trails off, stopping himself before making the serious faux pas of alluding that his boss had even a passing interest in a patron.

For the first time in a long time, Loki feels a thrill of anticipation.

He grips himself harder, longing to do more...a slow stroke as he considers this news.

"What song did he choose?"

A little chuckle from the intercom

" 'Somebody to Love' by Queen, boss."

A slight lift of one eyebrow....intriguing.

Another gentle, absent minded stroke.

"Put him in the red room...the velvet chair with the reclining back. I need 15 minutes."

A beat of stunned silence.

"Yessir. Champagne?"

"No...but put his music on a loop. If he's willing to pay anything, then he's going to get every penny's worth."

"Yessir. I'll show him back now."

He releases his cock with groan of frustration.

He really needs to get off, and it's dangerous to go into this already so aroused...but he _did_ say 15 minutes, and truth be told, he was absolutely _dying_ to grind on that fucking monster.

He could jack off later to the memory of how it felt to make that golden god ruin his Armani...he had every intention of making him scream his name.

Loki quickly set to work, distracting himself from the ache in his cock by choosing something special for his high roller.

Black satin.

Tiny little pouch...g-string in the back...good thing he'd gotten a wax, he was smooth as a baby and the satin felt _so_ good.

Black stockings...garter belt...no lace...just satin to match...elegant.

Louboutin patent leather stilettos, because they made his legs even more ridiculous...and he felt _extremely_ sexy in them.

Finally, black satin gloves that ended at his lithe, sculpted biceps.

The femininity of the stockings and all the black satin played well against his pale flesh and the athletic, graceful lines of his body.

He had to admit he looked sexy as hell as he pulled his hair up in a messy knot {{because, Fuck, it was hot!}} and surveyed the final look.

His lips and nipples were still flushed, his waning erection still filling out the satin very respectably...Blondie wasn't going to know what hit him.

*******

Loki opens the door to the lights already dimmed and his evening's entertainment (yes, _his_ entertainment) sitting comfortably in the specially built velvet chair.

He hears the music shift from some low, sultry jazz to the chosen music for the event as he watches his 'date' absently rub his chin and smile broadly at Loki's eagerly awaited appearance.

{{That's right, baby...you get what you pay for...}}

"What's your name?" low, purring....flirting even with the first words from his mouth.

"Thor."

No hesitation. Such confidence.

He sits with one ankle crossed over his knee, slouched in a completely relaxed posture as though he owns the place.

{{Cocky bastard....he's gorgeous and he knows it.}}

Loki drags his feet, crossing his legs seductively with each step of his slow approach.

"We're going to have to change this position if we're going to have any fun....Thor."

He places his hands on Thor's legs and nudges him to uncross and spread them.

Loki continues around him as he obeys, circling behind him like a cat with a mouse, he drags one gloved hand over his shoulders and through his shoulder length blond locks.

"What do you do for a living...Thor?"

A soft self-deprecating chuckle.

"I'm a professor of psychology." soft...a little breathless from Loki's playful touches.

{{Oh Fuck...}}

This gives him pause...he plays it off well, nothing in his voice giving even the slightest hint of what that information just did to his nethers.

Loki visually doesn't miss a beat, even though inside he suddenly wants to ravage the poor bastard currently waiting so patiently for the show to start...he carries on, business first.

"Well, _professor_...I have a golden rule I'm going to need you to obey while in my playroom."

He dances around him slowly, always touching, but gently...soothingly...for now.

"Of course..."

"Do you see that mirror?"

Nods.

"My knight in shining armor resides behind that glass, and he _insists_ that you keep your hands to yourself at all times...unless _I_ move your hand to my body. Understood?"

A nod and a broad, charming grin- not the least bit intimidated.

"Such a good boy...I _knew_ you would be...now, do us both a favor and remove your jacket, please." he purrs from behind him over his shoulder as he slides both hands across his chest and pushes his lapels open.

Thor stands and turns to face Loki, sliding his jacket down over bulging biceps as Loki watches with the satin clad tip of one finger pinched lightly between his teeth, hips swaying subtly.

"Yes sir...anything else?" he smiles cheekily, folding the jacket as he catches a glint of appreciation in Loki's eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Open your shirt...it's awfully warm in here, don't you think?" he coos, fanning himself dramatically as his eyes wander over Thor's chest.

Thor holds his gaze, smiling as he obediently untucks his shirt and slowly unbuttons it.

Loki circles back around to the front, eyes flicking from the nimble fingers, to the bronzed chest, to the blue eyes...Thor turning with him the whole time as though aware that he should never take his eyes off _this_ particular predator.

Loki steps close and silently pushes Thor back down into the chair.

"Just one more question, professor..." he purrs, turning around and finally lowering his ass to Thor's lap, his hands pressing down over the bronzed forearms on the arm rests.

"How would you fuck me....from behind?" almost a growl, his backside gently circling over the bulging cock straining up beneath expensive wool to get to him.

He hears a soft pant and feels Thor shift beneath him, the muscles of his powerful forearms flexing under his grip as Loki holds himself up to keep the pressure of his body light for the first part of the entertainment.

His cock jumps as Thor opens his thighs wider and lifts subtly with his rumbling answer.

"No...I would want to see your face when I make you cum."

The voice that penetrates his professional semi-detachment is gruff and thick with desire...it travels like a lightning bolt directly to the root of his sack and Loki has to stifle a gasp as he hardens with breathtaking speed.

Loki circles slowly for just a moment longer, leaning back against Thor's chest and dropping his head back over his shoulder.

More than anything, this is stalling tactic to get himself under control before he turns to face him and cranks up the energy.

He can feel Thor's hot breath against his skin and sense his eyes dropping down his front to the nearly overflowing black satin between his legs.

"Look what you've done, Professor...you're a very naughty boy after all..." he coos, never breaking his stride.

Thor groans softly.

He slowly presses away from him and pivots gracefully to straddle his lap, but not before he lets himself feast on an eyefull of the ride that waits for him.

A wicked smile curls his lips as he thrusts his pelvis forward and rubs himself against Thor's bare chest, his gloved hands working into his hair, tugging, massaging.

He knows that Thor is _aching_ for Loki to grind on him, but he doesn't trust himself not to rush it...he's so fucking _hard_ , and that bulge promises to do unspeakable things to his ass once he starts grinding....

{{Slowly then....if you go too fast this will all be over in a hot minute.}}

A torturously slow descent...satin clad steel dragging down over hot skin.....Thor's ravenous eyes pleading for more, but he behaves himself, gripping the arm rests as though he might be launched if he doesn't hold on tight.

Soft whirring as Loki presses a hidden button and the back of the chair eases back just slightly.

"That's better...don't you think?" he whispers seductively, his sack finally making contact with Thor's crotch.

Thor meets Loki's eyes and licks his lips, his brow pinching slightly as a grind of his hips steals away the answer that was forming on his tongue.

"Do you want to touch me?" a soft hiss, close to his ear as Loki's satin gloved hands snake inside Thor's open shirt and caress his rib cage.

A strong nod and a hard swallow.

"Very much...please."

{{Such a polite boy...}}

Loki takes one of Thor's hands and brings it to his thigh, grinding down harder as he does.

He holds his hand against him for a long moment, internally screaming at how big and warm it feels against his naked flesh.

"Snap my garter..." he hisses almost subliminally.

"Fuck..." Thor groans, snaking his fingers beneath the elastic and yanking roughly.

They both jump at the sound, Loki biting back a cry as his cock surges a heavy spill of pre-cum into his panties, Thor growling in appreciation as Loki bucks violently against him.

Loki suddenly raises his hand above his head, giving the signal for immediate dismissal to his bodyguard before demanding harshly, "Again!"

Thor obediently grips the elastic again and snaps it in the same instant he lifts his hips and slams his cock against Loki's undercarriage.

Loki curls over him, panting and whining with their mouths a bare inch from each other, foreheads pressed together as he encircles his neck with both arms to brace himself.

"Take your cock out." he shudders breathlessly, far beyond making reasonable, professional decisions at this point.

He sits back slightly, sliding his hands down and over Thor's now dewy chest as he races to obey his command.

Loki mutters a string of filthy expletives as the full glory of Thor's enormous prowess is revealed.

"Show me how you touch yourself..."

Loki's satiny hands migrate over his chest, finding his nipples and thumbing them gently as Thor lays his head back and closes his eyes, curling his thick fingers gently around his shaft.

A low moan causes the muscles in his throat to undulate as his big, strong hand begins to move slowly, squeezing a thick crystalline bead of pre-cum up over his head to be generously spread down his thick shaft with a practiced twist.

Loki bites his lip and stifles a whimper as he slides one gloved hand into his panties and begins to stroke himself in time with Thor's movements.

There's no way he can avoid it now.

His eyes grow heavy lidded as he purrs encouragement to his deliciously obedient little professor.

"Just like that, baby...so...good..."

Loki pulls his hand away from himself and wraps his satin fingers around Thor's as he leans in to whisper in his ear.

"I want you to think of this moment next time you pleasure yourself..." he commands gently, now pulling both of Thor's hands to his ass as he grinds hard and fast over his cock, the flimsy satin giving way as his taut, reddened head escapes through the top to graze against Thor's with a shockingly intense jolt of pleasure.

Thor gasps raggedly, his hands clenching Loki's ass with bruising pressure as he suddenly arches up and hardens to a statue for a split second with the first hot surge of his orgasm.

It takes less than a heartbeat for the heat of Thor's hot cum to seep through the thin satin and send Loki reeling over the edge.

He cums hard and violently, his body wracked by exquisite spasms of pleasure as he nearly collapses over Thor and buries his face against his neck.

They rock together, all hands and hot breath and spurting cocks, riding out the crests and valleys of a moment seemingly suspended in time.

When they're both nothing more than a trembling mess of softening flesh, Loki shakily removes himself from Thor's lap with as much dignity as he can muster.

He turns to leave, cum dripping down his thigh along the line of his garter, completely at a loss for words as he takes one final look at the gorgeous ruin he's leaving in his wake.

"Wait...please....I have to see you again."

Pleading blue eyes, soft and desperate....he's just tasted Valhalla and already wants more.

Loki smiles a little sadly.

"I'll be here all week."

He turns to make his grand exit, but staggers a bit as his knees wobble.

Thor sits back in the chair looking thoroughly fucked with his cock dripping onto his Armani and smirks at the subtle giveaway...he's not the only one that's shook.

All week indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent smut, I know.  
> Woke up with this one in my head and just has to put it out there.  
> Hope you enjoyed it...at least a little bit?;)


End file.
